1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to reproducing content, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reproducing content stored in an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As Blu-ray discs are widely used as information storage media for the next generation after digital versatile discs (DVDs), devices for playing the Blu-ray discs have been developed.
In addition, since a two-way digital cable service called Tru2way has become the standard of cable broadcasting, multi-function devices for providing functions of a Blu-ray disc player and a digital cable set-top box are being rapidly developed.